


Through the Fallout

by angeredthoughts



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Cheating, Demonic Possession, Hunter!Stiles, M/M, Miscarriage, Miscommunication, Mpreg, Multi, Sorta Magic!Stiles, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeredthoughts/pseuds/angeredthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thought he was betrayed and he left. Now he returns to fight a demon; to help in a place he never wanted to return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: To New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Un-Beta'ed

Trembling, he stared in shock. He thought they had hated each other. He could see Scott’s eyes, human, gazing down at Derek’s face. They were moving together, lazily kissing as they fingers wandered over their skin. A gasp finally made it through his lips and he took a step back, dropping the small box he’d been holding. He stared silently at them. He had known things were tense, they had been for awhile. Scott wanted Stiles to declare his alliance, even knowing he loved Derek. Derek had just wanted him to be happy. Or… at least that’s how it’d seemed.

It looked like they were about to speak, but he spun on his heel, ignoring the small box as he left. He didn’t even make it to his jeep before they were there. He stilled and stared at them. Derek was holding the box and his eyes narrowed angrily. Stalking forward, he ripped it from his hand and stepped around them. He was grabbed and he shouted in surprise before he was pinned between them. He struggled furiously, trying to get away from them. It didn’t really surprise him when he felt them getting aroused; he was well aware they got pleasure from their ‘prey’ trying to escape them. He reached desperately into his pocket, looking for anything to help him. His fingers brushed over the little bag of mountain ash he always carried.

“Stiles! Please, just, please listen, it wasn’t… well it was but not for… AHH!”

The ash was blown into their faces. He didn’t want to hear their excuses. As they fought to regain themselves, he darted away and into his jeep, pulling out of the driveway and onto the road. He rubbed at his eyes and headed home. He was halfway there when he remembered that they would probably be waiting for him there. He pulled to the side, thinking. His father was perhaps the only reason for him to stay now. Lifting his head and looking out the window, he realized that he wasn’t enough, not with the pain he was in. He bit his lip and promised himself to call his dad when he was somewhere safe.

Pulling an illegal u-turn, he sped out of town. He left behind everything, hoping he’d find something to take away the pain. He just knew there was no chance of him going home. Not now, perhaps, not ever.


	2. The Changes We Live Through

It had been a year and a half since Stiles had left and it was now his nineteenth birthday. There were still missing signs for him, but he figured they would all go away eventually. He leaned back in the car and looked over. Dean and Castiel were asleep in the backseat, unable to keep away from each other as they slept. It was ridiculous how adorable they were; more to the fact they were adorable then anything else. Dean was the overly macho man when first looked at, but now he was aware of the fact Dean would do anything for the people he loves, even letting them curl into his chest as they travelled across the country and ruining his bad boy appearance. He looked down at Castiel, his eyes dark with worry. He was still healing from the windigo’s claws and it seemed, off. He’d never even known him while he was an angel, yet it still seemed strange.

Turning towards Sam, he saw he was focused on the road, eyes sharply taking in the various signs as they drove past them. They were looking for a hotel to stay in so they could recover. He was holding his arm as well as carefully using his foot to hold the towel against Sam’s thigh so he wouldn’t bleed out. It had probably stopped bleeding, but his arm hurt like hell and he had no desire to move. He looked back at Dean, who had a swollen eye and a few scratches. All in all, it hadn’t been that bad, but he was still dumbfounded by how violent witches could be.

Sighing deeply, he closed his eyes and thought back to how he’d met these three. It had been about a week after he’d run away from home. There was no denying he’d run, he knew it and after he explained it to them, they knew it. He’d sold his jeep to a scrap yard, unwilling to just abandon her or let someone else have her. He’d crashed at a cheap sleazy hotel, the television showing his photo; the missing son of a small town sheriff. As he’d settled down to sleep, he’d been possessed. The black smoke of the demon had worked its way down his throat and took control of his body.

The following three weeks had been a nightmare. He’d been trapped within his own mind as his hands cute into bodies, leaving husks of humanity behind. The demon had been looking for someone and had taken delight in Stiles agony. His hands were being used to brutalize a small girl; tearing away her dignity and her sanity, when a gunshot and a shout had filled the demon with fear. There had been blood everywhere, dripping lazily down the walls and soaking his skin; but the fear that the demon had felt had filled him with hope. He hadn’t cared if he died, as long as the demon died with him.

The man with the shotgun had lured the demon away from the girl until it could no longer move. Stiles had laughed as it got itself trapped; enjoying the fear it felt. He’d heard the other men before they’d come. The tallest had stated the girl was dead now, the blood finally flowing free instead of trapped within her skin. His heart had hurt at the idea of another life lost, but the demon had laughed in delight, blaming them for her death. He’d learned their names as they spoke to each other, trying to figure out what to do. They had known who he was, all of them mangling his first name in ways that made even the demon cringe, before they had tied him to a chair.

Following being bound, they tortured the demon. It had been odd, since he had not been able to feel it. It had affected the demon and somehow felt cleansing to him. Every time the demon shrieked as they splashed him with holy water had been a soothing balm over the pain it had left in his soul. They had been reluctant to simply kill him and the demon had been filled with joy, plotting ways to escape hell to terrorize the world once more. He had fought for control the moment he understood. It had been a fierce battle, but he had managed it. The binds had long since become loose and he’d tugged his hand free. The knife had been within his grasp and he’d stabbed himself in the tight, screaming as the demon died.

Shock had been the first reaction as he’d slumped forward; finally free from the hell he’d been living. Then there had been a bit of panic as they rushed to free him. He’d been bleeding heavily but he had been alive. He’d tiredly thanked them as they rushed him to one of their friends, unwilling to be seen as the guys bringing a missing teenager to the emergency room. He’d gotten patched up and had slept for a full week. Afterwards he’d spoken to them and had asked to travel with them. They had been surprised and had asked about the missing reports. He had been forced to explain. They had stuck around there for another three months, letting him heal enough so he could walk on his own, and then they had gone off. It had taken time before he was allowed to actually hunt, but he’d learned more then he’d ever thought possible.

It was only after saving Dean from a gremlin that they started trusting him until they ended up were they were now. He lifted his head as Sam pulled into a hotel with half the lights burned out. He nodded his head before climbing out. He held his arm still as he went and paid for the room. There wasn’t a point in getting two rooms tonight; they were all in need of some medical attention. He wasn’t above sharing a bed with Sam either, so it worked out.

Helping Castiel and Dean out of the car, he helped Sam hobble into the room before getting the medical kit from the trunk, along with their bags. He dragged most of them into the room before letting everyone get what they needed. He shrugged off his jacket carefully and examined his arm. It wasn’t broken, but it did need to be supported. He pulled out the brace and put his arm in it, tightening it before moving to help Dean with Castiel. He waved the other man away and carefully set up the bandages. It wasn’t in need of stitches, thankfully, but it was very messy. He taped the edges together before wrapping him with the flex bandages. Helping him into the bed, he moved and checked Sam’s injury. It technically needed stitches, but they were going to go. They just taped it tighter then they should’ve and he helped Sam into the other bed. Dean settled with Castiel, a large towel holding ice against his face.

Not entirely certain when he fell asleep, he jerked upright at the sound of a phone ringing. Three people reached for their phones and he heard Dean answer his. He slumped back down, seeing Sam’s tired face. He nudged him lightly and they both looked to where Dean was speaking, “Yeah, no I get it; I know; do you know what…; are you sure? Alright, we’ll go, thank Garth,” he said, hanging up several minutes later. Stiles was certain that no matter how old he got, listening to one side of a conversation was annoying as fuck.

“What is it?” Sam asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. It always took longer for him to get back to sleep.

“We have another hunt, but there’s nothing we can do until we get there.”

“Do you know what it is?” Stiles asked, rolling to his side, his eye drooping shut.

“Garth figures it’s a demon, he’d go but we’re closer,” was the muttered reply.

There was a strange tension in the air; even half asleep he could sense it. He opened his eyes and looked over at Dean, seeing even Sam was looking at it. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, “Where is it?”

“Beacon Hills.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am looking for a beta, because this is still un'betaed. I also have no idea how long this will take, since I am trying really hard to be thorough. As it is, I will probably only post a chapter if I have another one at least half way through. So, yeah. Hopefully once a week.
> 
> Also, I have a vague idea for setting Sam with Isaac (becuse they both look like puppies) but suggestions would be nice...


	3. The Lives That Shatter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still un'betaed. Cheers! xx

Holding his hips in a bruising grip, he slammed into him. Derek listened as Scott whined from the pain, but he still felt like he should be punishing the younger man. It was his fault their mate had fled them. Still, he slowed down so this time he didn’t break anything. He slipped his hand down and rubbed his erection roughly. It was more then enough for the submissive to finish and he growled with pleasure as he filled him. Letting Scott collapse, he settled behind him and tugged him onto his chest. He stroked his hair as he looked around the room.

It wasn’t what he’d expected. He had seen Stiles room before; it was cluttered with ideas and images, as though his thought processes was pinned to every wall. He had expected his room to look similar; their room. He looked down at the dark mop of hair on his chest and sighed. Both of them still reeled from the day Stiles had walked in on them. Scott had spent so long denying his attraction that he hadn’t understood why he’d so desperately wanted Stiles by his side. It had been amidst another fight that they had crashed together. Derek hadn’t been as surprised as Scott, but it had still been stunning. He’d pulled the younger man closer and they had fallen together, both of them wishing for Stiles to be there. It took a lot to admit, but he’d learned his lesson. The gasp and scent from Stiles had been mindboggling and soul crushing. He’d never scented something so depressing in his life. They had tried to stop him, but he was far more clever then either of them.

After they had recovered they had run straight to the Stilinski house to wait for him. They had explained to the Sheriff what they were. He hadn’t really believed them, but Scott had hedged before quietly telling him about being a Breeder. There were always a couple around. Male werewolves who were changed to bear children; Derek had known about Isaac, but it had been a surprise to learn about Scott. It explained how he could be mated to two people. Derek had explained how sometimes a Breeder had two mates, one to hunt and one to protect. Silently, they’d both known Stiles was their protector. He was the one who would mediate between the two of them when they fought.

The Sheriff had accepted it, tentatively, and had allowed them to wait for him. They had sat in silence in the kitchen, waiting. The hours had rolled by and the Sheriff had gotten more and more worried before he’d put in a call to see if anyone in the station had heard anything about his son’s jeep. There hadn’t been any calls, but they had headed out, desperate to make sure he was okay. It had taken a little over three days for them to realize that Stiles had run away. There had been the media blitz in an effort to find him, but they all knew it was going to be harder then anticipated when a junk yard called to tell them Stiles had sold his jeep to them. They had collected it and now it sat in storage.

It was Stiles ninetieth birthday and he looked down at Scott. He was miserable, they both were. They tried desperately to be together, but they weren’t complete. He looked down at the bruises on his hip and touched them lightly. He blamed Scott for their mate’s departure, but he knew it was his own fault as well. He never explained how mating made it so a werewolf could not willingly betray their mate, not without serious interfering. He had never told Stiles about the possibility of there being another mate. It was so rare he never even considered it. Now he was without Stiles and Scott… Scott was two months pregnant. He felt bad for how rough he’d been and rubbed his belly lightly. Isaac came around often, trying to help, but he wasn’t the one they needed. It was taking a toll on them. They slept together and that was almost it.

Sighing deeply, he rolled out of the bed and left Scott to rest. He promised to make him something he liked when he was up to eating. He pulled on his pants, wondering if he should go for a run or not. He was restless. He was still debating when his phone started ringing. He looked at it in surprise and picked it up.

“Derek? It’s John. I need you to get down here, quickly.”

“What is it?” he asked, baffled. There had barely been a reason for the Sheriff to call him and he had never sounded so, broken.

“It’s the Argents… they’re dead.”

That was a shock he hadn’t expected. They hadn’t been friends, but they had been allies, protecting the area as much as they could. He pulled on the rest of his clothing and promised to be there as soon as he could. He hung up and looked down at his sleeping mate before kissing his head, worried now. It had seemed, not so long ago, that Allison and her father were invincible. Now they were dead. He locked the doors as he left before driving to the station. He met John, who was pale with a green tinge around his eyes and mouth.

“Holy fuck,” he breathed, staring at the photos on the desk. They weren’t just dead, they had been ripped apart.

“We don’t know what did this,” John said, looking exhausted, “But we know it wasn’t people. Those markings were caused by human like hands, I suppose, but… it just isn’t possible for a human to rip people apart.”

“No, it isn’t. We’ll look into it.”

“We found some sulphur at the scene as well.”

“Sulphur?”

It was a mystery and no one seemed to understand what it could mean. He left after getting John to head home for some rest. He went straight to Deaton, who was on the phone with someone. He looked up with a solemn expression. Derek waited until he was finished before handing over the photos. It unnerved him how the vet was able to look at such things without passing out but he said nothing about it.

“I had heard… but I hadn’t realized. I called someone already though. They are too far… they are sending people to help though. Apparently, there have been some signs…” Deaton trailed off, looking worried, “I’ve never gone up against one of these before…”

“What is it?” Derek asked.

“A demon; its possessing someone, so they can be anyone,” he explained.

Deaton was about to go on when Derek’s phone rang. It was Scott’s ringtone and he answered right away, “DEREK! HELP!” screamed Scott. There was a terrible ripping sound in the background before the line went silent. He paled drastically and bolted to his car. He slid in and tore out of the parking lot. He passed a black impala on his way home and thought nothing off it. He was too worried about Scott.

Skidding to a stop, he bolted up the stairs and froze at the sight of blood…everywhere…


	4. All Roads Lead Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my beta is too busy; getting ready for school and stuff. If you notice anything big, feel free to lemme know in a comment.

The shock was startling. He had always figured there would never be any reason, ever, to go back to his hometown. Everything had been left behind with good reason; he didn’t want those memories. His breath caught in his throat as Sam knelt beside him, trying to coach him through his panic. It wasn’t a full blown panic attack, but it was damn near close. He was flooded with fury that some stupid being had taken up residence in Beacon Hills, forcing him to return. There was almost no way he was going to be able to avoid everyone. As he calmed down, he realized there was a small sliver of anticipation. Out of everything he’d left behind, he regretted not contacting his father. For all he knew, the man believed him to be dead or in some sort of gang.

Rubbing his face, he looked over at Dean, who was holding Castiel close, looking guilty. Stiles shook his head and got to his feet, carefully rubbing his face before heading to the bathroom. He took a few minutes to wash his face and gather his wits. He stepped back out and looked at them. Offering what he hoped was a reassuring smile; he sat down on the bed, rubbing a hand through his hair. His eyes caught the small tattoo inside his wrist, one that matched the ones Sam and Dean had on their chests, before he looked over at Dean, waiting for him to explain.

“A father and daughter were killed; slaughtered almost beyond recognition. What the public doesn’t know is the presence of sulphur and that their hearts weren’t found,” he explained.

As he had spoken, all their faces paled. Hearts were dangerous in magic, they knew that from a witch last year, but had there’d been no mention of sulphur, they would’ve assumed it was another monster. Stiles looked at Dean and saw the lines drawn by his mouth. He tilted his head, “You’re hiding something,” he stated simply. It happened often enough. Dean still thought he was too young for this, despite the age he’d started hunting. Stiles thought it was rather hypocritical but accepted the older man was overprotective.

Sure enough, Dean took a deep breath and looked down, “The people killed… They were the Argents,” he muttered. Stiles gasped and stared in shock. He blinked slowly and licked his lips before looking down at his hands. There were a few more seconds of silence before Dean was speaking again, “They were discovered by their maid early in the morning; it looked like a wild animal had attacked until they looked further. Which ever demon is doing this, they have some sort of plan. They took out the local hunters first after all…”

That was always a sign of bad things. He shivered, remembering the stories they’d told him of old hunts. The breaking of the seals had been the worst, especially the vicious murders of the hunters. Killing the hunters made it harder for anyone to stop the demon, but to be honest he wasn’t entirely certain the Argents had known anything about demons anyway. He rubbed his chin and looked over at them. There was information missing, obviously, but it seemed as though anything else they needed to know would need to be discovered by them.

With nothing more to be done until they got there, they all set about to rest. It wasn’t peaceful; too many worries rattled around in their minds for them to relax enough to sleep. Still, their bodies needed it. Stiles closed his eyes, bored of the ceiling. He didn’t know how he was going to handle any of this. It was more than he thought he could handle. The idea of facing his once best friend and his ex-boyfriend was daunting. He rubbed his face tiredly before feeling Sam’s hand curl around his elbow. He turned and looked up in his friends face. There was a vague understanding there and he knew that if he chose to, he could hide behind the gentle giant the entire time. He smiled gratefully and took a deep breath before closing his eyes. There wasn’t much more time for rest, but he was determined to get at least thirty minutes of sleep.

* * *

 

It had begun raining sometime before the run rose. He wasn’t sure exactly when, but he knew it was after he’d managed to force his mind to shut the hell up. Stiles looked over and saw Castiel was doing better, but Dean seemed a little stiff. He wondered if he had taken a harder fall then they had believed. He shook his head and finished packing everything up before they all piled into the impala. Stiles sat in the front seat with Sam; Dean was curled in the back seat with Castiel, both of them nodding off to sleep instantly.

“Think they’d be mad if we played music?”

“Probably, and remember, Dean is still armed,” Sam replied with a grin. It melted away and he looked at him briefly before focusing on the road, “You alright?”

“No, but I will be,” eventually, he thinks.

* * *

 

Six hours later they rolled by the large welcome sign for Beacon Hills. Stiles breath hitched in his chest as he saw it. He was in the back seat with Castiel now and he saw Dean glance worriedly at him from the front. He tried to smile at them, but he couldn’t muster up the strength. Licking his lips, he directed them to the local hotel. He hid in the car as they got two rooms and pulled the hood of his black hoodie over his head as he moved his stuff into his room.

They left the hotel, all of them silent but eager to get this over with. It wasn’t going to be easy though. Demon hunts rarely were. Stiles led them to his favourite diner and sat inside the booth beside Sam, easily dwarfed and hidden by the much larger man. They ordered and started talking quietly, planning things out. Dean was going to go to the Sheriff’s office and talk to his father, Sam was going to check the remains and Castiel was going to go with him to check out the Argents home for any other clues.

He was finally relaxing, enjoying his curly fries and milkshake when a chocked gasp had him freezing. He saw the others freeze as well and he turned around slowly, nervously. He looked at the familiar badge first before his eyes slowly slid up to meet his father’s eyes. Licking his lips nervously, he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Sheriff Stilinski had no such troubles as he moved over and gripped his shoulder over the booth, “Stiles…” he choked, looking down into his face. Stiles couldn’t look away and he was trying. He couldn’t stand to see the relieved pain in his eyes. His eyes flickered over to the Winchesters and Castiel, causing his father’s eyes to narrow just slightly before something dawned in them, “You’re the hunters?” he asked, seemingly unaware of the shock he’d just caused them all, “Derek told me Deaton had called…but…” he fell silent and stared at Stiles before nodding “Come to the house in a few hours, I’ll show you everything we have,” he muttered before looking at his watch and leaving, obviously still working.

Licking his lips, he turned towards the others, “Well… that was… unexpected…”


	5. Following Screams and Tears

Derek sat with his head in his hands. Scott was unconscious on the small cot Deaton had set up. Isaac was watching them all, misery in his eyes. No one knew exactly what had happened, but it seemed as though an invisible force had attacked Scott. There was obvious speculation that the demon had attacked from a distance. There had been no unknown scents in the loft and with the amount of blood loss, they had been more concerned with helping Scott then they had looking. He’d called Isaac for help but now they were just waiting for Scott to wake up. He had been thrown off the stairs by something, somehow, and the fall had caused several jarring breaks. His arm had almost needed to be reattached. Silently, Derek wondered if he hadn’t been slammed into the ground. The worst of it all was the loss of the child. The pool of blood that had formed around his waist had still been growing when he arrived. Now there was mourning along with terror in their lives. This wasn’t something they’d ever fought before and it was already winning.

Lifting his head at the change of heartbeat, he moved and knelt beside the bed. Scott’s eyes opened slowly and Derek clasped his hand carefully. His heart hurt, knowing that this was supposed to be Stiles. He was better at offering help and comfort, but Stiles had been a natural when it came to them. He bowed his head as Scott began to cry. He knew Scott could sense the loss of the child, the absence; it was heartbreaking. He could sense it as well, though not as strongly. As the tears gathered in his eyes, he pulled him into his arms and held him.

A phone rang in the background but they were lost to the world. He felt Isaac step in to help his pack mates, but that was all until Deaton came back. He looked up and saw apprehension in his eyes. He sighed and adjusted Scott in his arms before nodding for him to speak, “The hunters are here. That was John calling; he met them and will be meeting them at his house tonight to give them any information we have,” he explained. There was something else there though and Derek looked at him curiously. He felt Scott and Isaac turn towards him as well, wondering what he hadn’t said. Deaton cleared his through, “It… It seems as though… Stiles is with them.”

The expression of echoing silence had never made sense to Derek until then. They all stared in disbelief. He felt Scott stiffen in his arms and he tightened them in response. Their mate was back. Derek swallowed as he remembered that he was with hunters now. He hoped he wouldn’t hurt them, but now it seemed that was a fear they had to consider. Derek looked down at his second mate and stroked his hair soothingly. He looked up at Isaac, who looked hopeful and scared. He shook his head tiredly, “Maybe… one of us should be there?” he asked, deciding that perhaps he should take suggestions.

“I’ll go,” Isaac offered. He looked up at him and Isaac smiled weakly down at him, “As much as the two of you want to see him, I doubt he has gotten over what he thinks happened and we really need their help. Deaton needs to stay to monitor Scott to make sure there are no complications, Scott has to stay to finish recovering and you can’t just leave your mate without someone to protect him. That leaves me; I’ll have my phone on me at all times, I promise.”

Nodding, he let Isaac leave to prepare and looked down at Scott. He was asleep again. Sighing once more, he moved Scott back into the cot and moved back to Deaton could look him over. The child was lost, yes, but his mate wasn’t. It even looked as though he would get the chance to get his other mate. He had no delusions over how hard it was going to be to even talk to Stiles, but he hoped they would get the chance. He climbed into the cot beside Scott and pulled him into his arms, falling asleep quickly but not resting peacefully.

* * *

Relieved the Scott was going to recover without any complications, he took him home. It wasn’t really that safe, but they weren’t staying. They packed what they needed and moved in Melissa’s house. It was strange to be moving into her house, but they weren’t sure how to deal with the threat. It was obvious the precautions they already had in place were not enough. He looked over at Melissa, who was holding her son before rubbing his face. He moved and made some soup for them to eat. He still needed to talk to Scott about what exactly had happened. He looked out the window for a moment as he put the bowls on the tray. If he tried, he could make out the lights of the Stilinski home. He wanted nothing more then to rush over and talk to Stiles, but that wasn’t a good idea. At least, he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea. He was pretty certain it was a terrible idea.

Shaking his head, he took everything to the living room, where they all seemed to be settling for at least tonight. They weren’t sure if numbers would help in the fight against the demon, but they were hoping anyway. He entered and handed them their bowls before sitting on the sofa beside Scott. They ate silently, unsure of what to say just yet. He curled his arm around Scott when he finished and waited, not needing to ask but letting him take his time.

“I was walking to the bathroom when this… force… hit me. I don’t know what it was, but it just, I couldn’t fight it. I hit the wall and then it hit me again. It threw me down the stairs and it felt like it hit me again when I was almost halfway down them. I still had my phone and I managed to call you before I blacked out. I couldn’t even tell where it was coming from. I thought someone was there though. I didn’t scent them, or even see them,” Scott explained, shivering, “But the door was closed and I know the line you set up was closed, so mountain ash didn’t even slow it down.”

Derek closed his eyes at that. It was worse then he thought. How could they fight something they couldn’t track or even stop? He was about to suggest possibly calling Isaac later when his phone rang. He looked down at it and blinked, “Its Isaac…”

“Isn’t he still at John’s house?” Melissa asked.

“Should be…” Scott answered before pressing the answer button then the speaker, “Hello…?”


	6. Fighting Memories

They wasted time at the diner. They mostly just discussed various ideas of how to trap the demon. The basics of it all were simple enough, but finding who it was and luring them into the trap was the worry. In a small town like this, it was impossible for people not to be aware of new comers. They would need help. Stiles knew that meant there was almost no way for him to really avoid Scott and Derek. He kind of wanted to see Isaac, since they had been on their way to being friends. Above it all though, he wanted to see his father and spend sometime with him. He wanted to tell him he was okay and he was content with his life. He would’ve been lying if he said he was happy, but he was content.

Finally the time came for them to go to his childhood home. He drove them there, since it was easier then trying to force words out of his clogged throat. He was certain every emotion ever was trapped in his throat. He was nervous, happy, excited, apprehensive and everything in between. Licking his lips, he glanced at Dean as he parked behind the cruiser. Taking a deep breath, he led the way up the driveway and onto the porch. He took a breath, nervous as hell, and felt Sam’s hand on his shoulder. He glanced back and smiled timidly at him before opening the door. It was so natural for him to do so, he didn’t even think about knocking. Entering slowly, he yelped as arms wrapped around him. He heard a familiar chuckle and hugged Isaac back, grinning into his shoulder.

“Nice to see you again, Stiles.”

“How can you see me when you’re suffocating me in your shirt,” he grumbled before he was released. He grinned up at Isaac, mentally sulking over him being so much taller them him. He turned his head a little and saw his father standing there. He moved over and hugged the man, feeling his arms around him like it was nothing. He took a shuddering breath before he turned his head towards the others, “This is Dean, Castiel and Sam. We were sent to help,” he explained.

“Come in then,” John offered before leading them all to the kitchen. There was no sign of Scott or Derek, relieving Stiles. He wasn’t certain what he would’ve done if they had actually been there. Everyone sat down and they looked at the photos. None of them flinched, but they had seen similar many times. He looked it over and tilted his head, noting a pattern in the blood. Sam leaned over and looked at it as well before they looked up to realize that his father had been speaking this entire time.

Everyone went quiet as Stiles spoke, “Well, it wasn’t someone they didn’t know. There are three mugs out, as though they were serving someone, so that does narrow the people it could be quite a bit. But the blood… it is as though they were trying to summon something?” he suggested, sliding the photo over to Dean and Castiel.

“Scott was attacked by the demon,” Isaac offered and Stiles blinked, motioning for him to continue while trying to suppress the emotions just his name caused. Isaac licked his lips and explained the attack to them, making everyone pay close attention. None of them flinched at the idea of Scott being pregnant, though Stiles heart twisted in his chest over it. Focusing once more on Isaac, he finished with, “The mountain ash doors didn’t stop the demon, so, we’re not sure what to do… they are staying with Melissa for the moment though.”

“Call them up,” Dean commanded, taking control. They had all the information they needed to start looking; now they just had to protect everyone. The phone rang, on speaker, before it was answered. Stiles’ breath caught in his throat at the sound of Scott’s voice, but Dean spoke over it, “Are you all okay?”

“Yes, we are, who…?”

“Sorry, Dean Winchester; you need to put salt down at the windows and doors, all of them. It’ll keep the demon out,” he explained.

“Any salt or does it need to be something specific?” came another voice.

Stiles closed his eyes at the sound of Derek, his gruff voice causing his heart to stutter in his chest. He knew he had loved the older man and hearing him again just rushed those feelings forward. He licked his lips before speaking, “Any salt will do; just make sure you cover all entrances.”

A noticeable pause happened then, no words from anyone before a sudden scream filtered through the phone, echoing through the open window. Stiles didn’t hesitate. He bolted out the door with everyone on his heels. They barely stopped to pull on seatbelts as they tore down the street. The impala skidded to a stop at the McCall house and they all bolted out, leaving the doors wide open. There was still screaming when they skidded to a stop, finding a black eyed Lydia Martin standing over everyone. Derek was on his side, bleeding heavily while Scott crouched before his mother.

“Hey!” yelled Sam before Dean threw holy water on her.

The shrieked caused everyone to cringe before the demon attacked them. Stiles ducked behind a couch as she turned towards them and opened his flask of holy water. This was a bigger problem then they could’ve guessed. He moved carefully, relieved that he hadn’t been seen.

“What do you want?” Sam asked.

“Oh you know, world chaos, your death, oh, and Lucifer’s return,” the demon spoke, vicious as it used its powers on them, “I never had a willing meat suit before. This one was ripe with fury and dripping with hatred. Blaming the two wolves here for the fact their mate ran away from them; it was all rather pathetic. But, it worked, even better then expected! I have the Winchesters here! How special am I?” the demon bragged.

Stiles used the monologue to move. He threw holy water on the demon once more. He was closer and since it was still ranting with Lydia’s voice he aimed for the face. The demon ended up swallowing the water and it shrieked. He saw Sam land on the ground and pull out the spray paint, getting to work instantly. It was down to an art now, but he wasn’t fast enough to prevent the demon from escaping.

“Damnit!”

“We’ll get her, Dean,” Castiel soothed.

There was a whimpering sound and Stiles turned towards it. He caught Isaac holding Sam carefully, cradling him. He figured there were some cracked ribs again. Stopping, he looked down at the sight of Derek, pale and unconscious. He moved over and knelt down carefully, rolling him onto his back. There were four long marks down his chest, crossing together. He studied the marks before taking a photo. Dean handed him their first aid kit and he worked silently to put the Alpha back together again. Scott hovered by his arm, looking at him while holding Derek’s head on his leg. He said nothing at all until he was finished.

“Keep his head supported,” he muttered to Scott. Pulling away, he put everything away and went to wash his hands. He could hear Dean speaking to Melissa in the other room. He rubbed his face when he finished with his hands before jumping when a familiar hand landed on his shoulder. He stiffened and turned towards Scott. There was guilt shining clearly in his eyes, but there was a strange hope he didn’t understand. He tilted his head, the words of the demon flowing through his mind again. It was hard to believe, but he knew it was a rare thing. He still didn’t want to get his hopes up; he didn’t want to believe that they had actually been meant for him.

“What is it, Scott?” he asked, his voice flat and emotionless.

“Stiles… just…” he seemed lost for words.

Stiles snorted and turned on his heel, leaving the room. He wasn’t sure what to say to him but he also didn’t want to be an asshole. Stepping into the living room, he noted with approval there was a salt line now. He sat down beside Isaac and Sam, eyeing them suspiciously before leaning back. He could see Dean talking with his father and Castiel talking with Melissa. He closed his eyes and rested his head against Sam’s knee. This was going to be even harder then he had imagined. He hoped they were all up for it.


	7. Mysteries Unveiled

His chest was on fire. He opened his eyes, fully expecting to see flames, only to see bandages and a miserable Scott staring forlornly at the end of the room. He turned his head, feeling Scott’s grip tighten marginally before his breath caught in his throat. Derek wasn’t sure what it was about Stiles that caught his attention so thoroughly no, but he couldn’t feel his chest anymore. He was a little taller then the last time he’d seen him and there were more muscles. It wasn’t obvious but he could see he had bulked up a bit. He was still lean yet no longer gangly looking. He was wearing boots and jeans that fit comfortably but it was his t-shirt that caught Derek’s attention. His mate should never be allowed to look so tantalizing where other people could ogle him. A faint growl pushed past his lips, making him the focus of those bright amber eyes.

“Well, now that you’re awake, we can see about understanding what the demon was talking about,” Stiles stated, leading the others over. There were basic introductions before Stiles took over once more, “So, why would Lydia be so upset? I know we were friends, but for her to allow a demon to take over…”

“We hadn’t seen much of her, you know after Jackson left,” Scott began, still holding onto Derek desperately, “Then the news of you running away got out and she came to ask us if we knew anything. We… we told her everything. She was furious. She left, but…”

“She never really left us alone. She demanded we help find you and if it looked like we were slacking off she was there, blaming us. We blamed ourselves already, but she was… she seemed to loathe us. After awhile John stepped in and asked her to back off. If it had not been for him, we don’t know what would’ve happened,” Derek finished, sitting up slowly.

There was a long moment of silence as everyone thought about it. Derek could see that Stiles was confused but no one was entirely certain about what had happened with Lydia to make her so angry. As the silence stretched, he looked around and saw Isaac curled up next to Sam, who was apparently just fine with that. He blinked at his beta in confusion and saw him blush but shrug a little. He figured it would be explained later. He turned his head, looking at John and Melissa for a moment before settling on Dean and Castiel. Castiel was in Dean’s arms and they were both frowning. It was sort of adorable.

Taking a mental breath, he looked over to Stiles. He was on his own, sitting with his legs crossed by the coffee table. He looked like eh was concentrating on a difficult problem. It allowed Derek to take in his longer hair and the faint silver scars that showed on his neck. He wanted to know where he got them from. He wanted to protect him from ever getting them again. Scott’s arms tightened around him and he looked at his smaller mate, seeing how distressed he was. Stiles was right there, not even five feet away and they didn’t have him.

It was pure torture.

“Wait, did she say something about Lucifer?” Stiles asked, looking up with wide eyes. Derek startled, having thought that was just something the demon said, but he could see the way the others’ faces paled. He looked at Scott, worried before they looked back, “I mean, I know we focused on the fact Lydia willingly let herself be possessed, which means getting rid of the demon probably means killing Lydia, but, the demon did say something about the return of Lucifer.”

“I thought once we put him back in the cage that was it,” Dean muttered, looking murderous.

Derek was completely confused and he wasn’t the only one. Thankfully Sam seemed to take pity on them and quietly explained the aborted apocalypse they hadn’t even been aware of. Derek paled to an almost white colour while Scott scooted back into his chest, fearful. He could see Isaac clinging to Sam, as though he was terrified he’d disappear. He almost missed the pained twinge in Stiles eyes as he held Scott tightly. He swallowed but there wasn’t anything he could do until they got the chance to explain. John held his son suddenly and he smiled lightly at that before every window exploded.

Stiles was on his feet and he watched as he dipped his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a powder and everyone ducks down. Well, the hunters duck down, dragging everyone with them. Derek could hear some sort of growling, but he was at a loss to where it was coming from. He couldn’t see anything that could be threatening them, but he supposed the look on the hunters’ faces was more then enough to confirm it was a big problem. Stiles shouted something in Latin before tossing the powder into the air. There was a moment of silence before a shock wave, the kind from an explosion, burst throughout the room. The growling changed into fearful whimpers that faded away. Stiles stood for a moment before collapsing.

Without thinking about it, Derek darted forward and caught him, Scott’s hands seconds behind him. They lowered him onto the ground, holding him carefully as everyone else recovered. Dean moved over and touched his forehead before nodding, “He’ll be fine, just let him rest. It takes a lot out of him,” he commented. He saw the looks he was receiving, “We’re not sure how, but he has some sort of magic that is all his own. We found that out when he accidently turned Sam and Cas into girls.”

Isaac was the one who choked with surprise and Sam laughed lightly, “Stiles was reading a book and rattled off a random incantation from a book we got some a succubus. No one knew about his, what did he call it?” he looked at his brother before remembering, “Oh yeah, Spark! We didn’t know about it. He was frustrated with me and Cas when he said it and suddenly, we had lady bits. It’s funny now, but it was wholly terrifying then. The only thing we know for sure about it is that it is not demonic or anything like that. It takes a lot of out him as well, so when he decides to use it, we usually expect him to be out of it for awhile.”

“Since we have the time, you two wanna explain what the hell is going on?” Dean said from behind Castiel. They all looked at him and he was staring straight at him and Scott. Derek swallowed but it seemed Dean was already putting things together, “We can all clearly tell you two are mates, but you both seem obsessed with Stiles. He doesn’t move without the two of you glancing at him. Considering he walked in on the two of you going to town, you’d better fucking explain.”

It was easy to see the older man had a very protective streak in him and it extended to Stiles. Scott whined low in his throat and Derek stroked his arm to calm him down. He took a deep breath and quietly explained the rarity of three mates. He explained how Stiles had walked in while they were together, before they could explain it to him. Derek looked miserable as they explained how they had rushed to tell him but they had been stopped then too late, “We looked for him… saved his jeep, but, we never found him.”

“You were stupid,” came suddenly and Dean looked surprised that it came from Castiel. They all looked at the man as he spoke, “You should’ve started with talking to Stiles before you chose to engage in such activities. He believed for the longest time you had simply chosen to leave him behind because he was human. It has taken much time for him to heal from that emotional wound. Should he choose to accept this relationship, you will be cautious.”

“Or else,” Dean added, hugging Castiel close to his body.


	8. Falling Forwards

Even though he’d collapsed and had no energy, he was still awake. So he was listening as Dean made them talk about what happened. He fought not to make a sound, thankful for the hex bags that hid his scent. They were all talking too much for them to notice his heart rate; if they didn’t just write it off as something to do with the spell he’d just cast. He listened as they quietly spoke about everything that had happened in Beacon Hills since he’d left as he slowly drifted off into a proper sleep. There were too many confusing thoughts in his head for him to fight his eyes back open. He let himself drift off completely, trusting his friends to protect him.

Opening his eyes, he found himself in a bed. He blinked down at his chest, finding it bare. Humming, Stiles slowly sat up, aware of the dull throb in his temples already. He lifted his hand and rubbed tiredly at his left temple before a warm hand touched his head and the pain slowly faded away. Blinking slowly in surprise, his eyes flickered up to see Scott standing there. He swallowed painfully and looked away, missing the heart break in his eyes. A set of clean clothes was set down by his leg, along with a towel and some basic toiletries. The door closed and Stiles climbed out of the bed, heading to shower quickly. He felt much better with the hot water pouring down his back and he closed his eyes as he thought back to what had been said. If it was all a misunderstanding he owed his father the biggest apology ever. Even if it was though, he knew they owed him massively as well. No matter what the circumstances were, there had been no reason for him to walk into that scene.

Shaking his head roughly, he climbed out and dried himself off. He pulled on his clothes, pleased to see someone had gotten them from his duffle in the car. He fixed his hair and padded out, wondering why no one had thought to give him socks. He grunted softly as his headache came back. He lifted his hand to his temple and rubbed it in annoyance. It was an annoyance he knew would fade away after he’d eaten and rested once more. Stumbling down the stairs, he would’ve fallen face first into the other wall if his father hadn’t been there to grab him. He gave him a sheepish smile and looked carefully at him. There was some sort of cautious hope in his eyes and it pained him that he wasn’t sure if he could answer it. He knew what it was for but at the moment, there was still too much for him to understand before he could consider staying.

Giving his dad a quick hug, he ducked around him and headed towards the coffee. He stopped and stared at the coffee machine, horrified. It was empty. He turned his head and saw everyone else had a coffee but now he had to wait for his. Clicking his tongue in annoyance, he set about making coffee, easily finding everything he needed before a mug was placed in his hand. He looked up, startled, before blushing lightly. It was Derek, giving him his coffee. It was unusual, since the man was terrifying without his morning cup, but he didn’t question it as he sat down and looked at everything spread out on the table.

“We’re trying to figure out where to trap her. She hasn’t been home, we checked, but we’re not sure where else to look. No one has seen her around town, but we’re not certain about that. No one here has seen her in awhile,” Dean offered, sliding the map over to him.

Rubbing his face, he smiled as Melissa set down a plate of food for him before he leaned forward and looked at it. He ran his fingers over the map before eating a bite of toast. He narrowed his eyes as he spotted something, “Are these killings?” he asked, lifting his head, absently reaching for his bacon.

“There haven’t been many, but yeah, those are killings that have had traces of sulphur, why?” asked his dad.

Saying nothing, he quickly finished his plate of food before grabbing a ruler and pencil. He traced across the map, making them all look irritated before looks of confusion filled several eyes. Dean cursed and Sam paled while Castiel leaned closer to examine what he had revealed. There were tiny clusters of killings, creating a circle around the school. Stiles looked at it and snorted, “Just as bad as Sunnydale damnit,” he muttered before getting up and pacing.

There was something he was missing, he was certain of it. It was driving him up a wall though. Huffing out a breath, he looked over and yelped in surprise. Dean moved over and peered over his shoulder before bursting into laughter. Sam and Isaac were currently staring at him in horror, locked together. He rolled his eyes and muttered something about wannabe teenagers before going into the living room. The books from the trunk were spread out on the coffee table, along with his laptop. He saw Sam’s was set up on the couch and rolled his eyes before sitting down and starting to read.

Mostly oblivious to the world around him, he waved absently when Melissa then his father left for work. He chewed on the end of his pen as Dean and Castiel headed to the hotel to get the rest of their belongings, since they were all invited to stay with either Melissa or his father. Sam and Isaac disappeared at some point, but he was unaware of it. He was completely focused until his stomach reminded him it liked to have food in it. He groaned softly and clambered to his feet before entering the kitchen. The house was suspiciously quiet, so he made himself a sandwich and tried to remember if he had any books in his father’s house that could help them.

Finished eating, he turned towards the living room but froze as he found Scott and Derek standing there, blocking his path. He took a rather unsteady step back and bumped into the table. Swallowing nervously as they stepped towards him, he carefully shifted around the table. They were staring at him, hunger in their eyes. He’d once seen Scott just as his best friend and Derek as his lover. Then he’d caught them together and now he was finding out they’d both wanted him. He trembled as he took in their appearances.

The years had been kind to Scott, allowing him to lose much of his confused puppy appearance. There were worry lines around his eyes and mouth, adding the appearance of maturity. His clothing was still the same style, though maybe a little tighter. Stiles had to look up a little to see into his face and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Derek on the other hand had barely changed. His shirt still clung to his skin as though it was caressing him; showing off his muscles in obscene ways. Despite the fact they were together though, they were both staring at him hungrily.

“W…What’s goin’ on?” he asked, trying to keep his voice light.

Scott moved forward first. Derek seemed to be watching for now. Stiles found himself pressed against the counter as he moved forward, his nose pressed against his jaw. His heart hammered in his chest and he heard Scott growl lowly in his chest. He closed his eyes as the beta’s hand curled around his waist and tugged him forward. His nose never left his jaw as he held him close. Another wall of warmth pressed against his back and Stiles startled to realize Derek had moved without him noticing. He started to turn his head when another nose pressed against his jaw. Stiles stilled as both wolves nosed their way over his throat, looking for something.

“Seriously… guys let me go…” he stammered.

“No,” was Derek’s simple response.

Derek slid his hands down his side and within a breath he was slotted perfectly between the two of them. Derek was pressed firmly against his ass, while Scott seemed to settle easily between his legs. Stiles swallowed painfully around the sudden surge of arousal and tried to wiggle his way free. It was a terrible idea the moment it crossed his mind as twin groans vibrated against his neck. He stilled instantly but he whimpered. He was trapped between the people who hurt him and they were very obviously aroused. He really hoped Dean would make one of his awkward sudden appearances but his luck never seemed to run that way.


	9. Chasing Monsters

His scent was everywhere. It was suffocating and disarming. He licked his lips and turned his head towards the man beside him. Samuel Winchester was something he never expected. He’d known he was gay long before his father had died, but he had carefully kept it hidden. He knew there would’ve been people there to defend him but he hadn’t been willing to give away that secret. It had fallen apart when he’d ended up running away from his prom date when she tried to go down on him. He had sort of screamed as well. It had been extremely humiliating and he was pretty certain there were still videos of it. Derek had called him an idiot before giving him the hug he needed. Now he accepted the fact he was gay, being a breeder helped as well, but he never expected to meet someone who smelled so perfect.

Isaac smiled shyly as Sam smiled at him. As a hunter, he knew more about wolves then any other human, but more importantly, he seemed to accept the tentative bond between them with grace. He wanted to ask why he was so willing, but he was terrified of the answer. No one missed the darkness that loomed in the Winchesters’ eyes. No one could miss the way they immediately checked each other if something happened, before they turned to Stiles and Castiel, giving them a thorough check as well. They checked everyone else, but those that were close to them seemed to get the most attention. It was intense to see and Isaac remembered the look of worried panic on their faces when Stiles had used magic, as if they expected something far worse.

Pulling into the Sheriff’s driveway, he turned off the engine and led Sam into the house and straight up to Stiles old room. It was still painfully kept the same way it had been when he’d left all that time ago. He moved over to the large bookcase there and started pulling books down, setting them on the desk. He felt Sam moving behind him and idly wondered how it was the hunter managed to move so silently when he was so huge. He glanced back and saw he was looking at the books with the same intensity he’d seen from Stiles. He smiled shyly and finished before turning towards him.

“These are the books Stiles has on the supernatural. I don’t know if there is anything about tracking demons, but,” he shrugged and looked down at them.

A hand curled around his wrist and he lifted his head to see Sam’s easy smile, “It’s alright you know. You can ask,” he commented before leaving with a stack of the books.

It took several seconds for his brain to catch up with what he’d been told. He grabbed the books left and headed down to the car and put everything in the backseat before pressing Sam against the door, looking into his face, “Why? Why are you so… why isn’t this upsetting you?”

“I’ve been to hell. I’ve been killed and I fight all the time. I’ve learned to accept things. We have other books as well… Stiles found a nice one on werewolves that we keep hidden, but it explained the mate thing pretty well. It upset him more but kind of allowed him to move on? It didn’t mention anything they’d told us last night, you know, the three mates… anyway, the point is; I know life is a bitch. Fate kicks us in the ass every chance she gets. So, when I’m told that I’ve found someone who is willing to learn more about me and wants to be with me, it’s not that hard to accept. Though, I will admit, it will be better once we know more about each other. There’s a little too much instinct here for me to feel comfortable.”

“So… you’re willing to make out with me just to give us a chance?” Isaac asked, confused.

“Oh no, that’s just because you’re hot.”

* * *

Dean loomed over Castiel, grinning down at him. They were both naked, taking this chance to check each others bruises without an audience. He pressed a kiss to his chest, eyeing the remains of his previous injury. He was relieved to see it was almost completely healed now. He trailed kisses over his skin as he lifted his legs and spread them out. He gazed up at his lover as his fingers brushed his hole. He smirked at the gasp before he popped open the lube and pressed his finger in. He took his time, slowly sinking it in before pulling it out. He leaned down and licked at his cock.

“Dean!” Cas yelled, surprised by the sudden. Dean just kept lapping at him as he worked in a second, then third finger. He took his time to properly stretch him. He moved and lifted Cas’ legs up, hooking his arms under his knees before pressing in. He leaned back so there was no chance of friction against Castiel’s cock before thrusting his hips. He groaned as the tight heat clung to him.

It wasn’t long before Dean released his legs and let them fall wherever they fell. He moved and tugged carefully on his shoulders into he was holding the other man in his lap. It was harder to move this way and Castiel was already limp from pleasure, unable to do more then cling desperately to him. Dean lifted his head and kissed him deeply before wrapping his hand around his cock and tugging. It took less then three strokes before there was cum covering their chests. The tight heat clenched further and he was lost in pleasure as his own orgasm took hold.

Coming to a few moments later, he was relieved to see he had managed to land on his side and not on Cas. He smiled at him and kissed him lightly, stroking his chest, “So, I say we take a shower, then a nap, before we go back.”

Castiel laughed tiredly, always more relaxed and open after they were together, “I concur.”

* * *

A few hours later, they all met up at the house again. Dean saw his brother with Isaac and blinked at the amount of books they had. They tried to help, but they seemed fine. They all entered the house and looked around for the others. Stiles at least should’ve been near the door. Dean blinked and looked around before turning towards Isaac, who was looking around in confusion as well.

“It smells like sex… and blood.”


	10. Holding Tight

Everyone else had left, leaving the three of them in the house together. Derek held Scott as they listened to Stiles work. The scribble of the pen against paper, the absent tapping of his fingers until finally, the rumble of hunger that promised he was about to move to the kitchen. Derek closed his eyes and stroked Scott’s side to calm himself down. They moved as he entered the kitchen and watched him eat. Derek licked his lips and Scott stared longingly at him. They moved with him as he tried to escape until he was pinned between them. It smelled perfect. His scent twisting within theirs; as if he’d never left. Derek smoothed a hand down Stiles arm before tugging his shirt off in one swift movement.

“Wait… wait please…” Stiles murmured, straining to get away.

Derek stilled, as did Scott and they looked at their mate. His eyes were darting back and forth between them, his heart beat hammered in his chest and his hands… his hands were clenched by his side. It was a sobering moment to realize they had been about to force themselves on their mate. He pulled away and gently gripped Scott’s arm, pulling him into his chest. Scott pressed his face to his shoulder, clinging to him. He curled his fingers around his neck, holding him there.

Stiles seemed stunned that they had stopped and he stared at them. Derek wished he could read minds, or that Stiles still blurted out whatever was on his mind. Stiles gaze fell to Scott, who was still pressed close to his Alpha, inhaling his scent and clinging to his shirt. There was confusion in his gaze. Stroking Scott’s hair, he answered, “He’s submissive to us both. He… we…” he trailed off and looked down sadly at his little mate, “we screwed up and now we’re surrounded by your scent… reminding of us what we lost. We just…” he trailed off, falling silent, unable to keep going.

“We just need you,” Scott finished suddenly, turning his head towards him.

Silence filled the kitchen then and they both watched Stiles. They’d dared to make the first move and now they had to wait. His hand ran through his hair before he was speaking, “I was in a great mood that day. I came to spend time with you, a promise from Scott to spend the next day playing video games on my mind. With everything that had been happening, the tension and everything, I had thought everything was finally on track. Then I walked in on the two of you, together. It felt as though you’d both ripped my chest open to see if my heart would fall out. It hurt more then anything I… it hurt more then losing my mother!” he exclaimed, “I spent forever trying to get over it, especially after I learned about mates. I figured you’d both been denying each other and finally gave in. I made myself accept I got neither of you. Now I find out…”

Every word punched into his chest and he released Scott. He moved over and tugged Stiles into his chest, holding him tightly as he broke down. It surprised him when he just clung to his chest and cried. Scott moved over and pressed into his back, holding him, offering him comfort. They just stood there before Scott spoke softly, “It was my fault,” he whispered, “I fought so hard not to want either of you. I clung desperately to the hatred I’d had for Derek and told myself you’d never accept me as anything other then a brother. We were fighting again, I think it may have been about you getting hurt and then… I was kissing him. He… he did kiss back, but we were both shocked. We never got the chance to talk about it until after we spoke to your father. You never came home though…”

“We waited for you. We talked to your father and explained everything to him. He was shocked, naturally, but he let us wait. He could see how horrified we were by your pain and he didn’t want us to go anywhere without talking to you. We knew he’d make us leave if that was what you truly wanted… but you didn’t come. Your father feared the worst by 2am the next night and started making calls. It took three days for us to find your jeep… we saved it but we knew you were gone,” Derek added, miserable.

They weren’t trying to make him feel bad, but he knew they had managed that. He let out a small whine at the sadness that filled his eyes. Derek pressed his nose to his throat to try and soothe him, while Scott just rumbled against his back. No one was sure where to go from there; it seemed as though they were finishing the break. Derek braced himself for the worst as Stiles looked up at him… and suddenly he was kissing him. Derek made a small sound of surprise in the back of his throat before he pressed into his. It was familiar. His hand cupped his face as they easily fell into a rhythm they’d built years ago.

Letting him pull back with a gasp of breath, he looked hungrily at him. He wanted to reach for more but Stiles had other ideas as he turned. Scott’s gasp filled his ears as Stiles pressed a small kiss to his lips; testing the feeling. Derek hid a smile as Scott whined at the break before Stiles kissed him again. They looked dazed and Derek smirked as he tugged them out of the kitchen and to a bedroom. He was certain if anyone came into see them together on the kitchen floor, extremely naked, there would be an uproar; and hell to pay. Stiles clung to them as they entered the room before Derek pulled him close and kissed him once more. This time there was a battle for dominance. Unlike any other kiss though, Derek conceded. He let Stiles dominate the kiss. When Stiles pulled away, he could see the shock, but this was his way of showing he meant everything he’d said. He was giving his mate control.

Stiles smiled at him before he stepped back and stripped. Derek swallowed at the sight of him before he stripped down as well. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Scott was naked as well before he was kneeling before Stiles. Stiles looked down in shock as Scott surged up to swallow him. He groaned and gripped their breeder’s hair. Derek stepped up and kissed him before moving behind him and holding him against his chest. Scott’s love for blow jobs was a surprise at first and he knew Stiles was blown away by it. He moved them carefully to the bed before sitting beside him. Stiles reached out and placed Lube in his hand before demanding he stretch himself.

In less time then he imagined (because he did imagine their reunion) he was on his hands and knees with Stiles drilling into him. Scott was on his back, waiting his turn as Stiles murmured to them about how he was going to punish them later for what they did to them. Derek couldn’t help but shiver at the suggestions he murmured. He loved the idea of Stiles staying with them and he was more then willing to let himself be tied down to make up for the heartache they caused him.

Scott was the last to cum; his mouth locked open as he howled. Both of them lavished him with attention, stroking his cock and fingering his ass. They battled with their tongues over who got to swallow him and ended up covered in cum instead. They were all breathless and relaxed; basking in the afterglow. That was when the window blew open and glass rained into the room.

The last thing Derek saw was Stiles body collapsing in a heap by the bed, glass jutting from his back. The last thing he heard was Scott’s scream of pained terror.

Everything went black.


	11. Blood Soaked

Scott choked on the smoke that surrounded him before finding himself chained to a wall. Across from him was Derek. He was tied to a table and still unconscious. He licked his lips and looked around, trying to understand what the smoke around him was. There were candles burning, but there were not enough to explain the choking air around him. He breathed through his mouth and closed his eyes, trying to remember. A flash of a memory over took him and he almost screamed with horror. He remembered Stiles, being with him, finally tasting and touching him, then the glass. His heart hammered in his chest as he thought about what might’ve happened. Could he be dead? Could they have lost him completely this time? His heart hammered in his chest as he looked over at Derek.

A door opened; one he hadn’t even noticed in his panic and Lydia walked in. He looked at her and saw the soulless black eyes. It wasn’t Lydia. He whimpered in fear and shrank back. The smell of her made him want to curl into a ball and hide under Derek’s bed. She smirked darkly at him before moving over to Derek. She slapped him and he jerked awake, reflexively snarling at her. She laughed at him and looked down over his body.

“It is a pity, you know?” the demon spoke, “If I had a little more time, I’d love to taste this…delicious meat suit of yours. But, as it stands, I am a little cramped for time. The Winchesters will come barging in sooner or later, and I kind of need to hurry things along you know? At least I took care of the magic user. Wonder what your mate would say if he knew you were cheating on him again?”

With a jolt of shock, Scott realized two things. The first, the demon hadn’t realized it was Stiles in the room with them. It meant he was still a secret. Then he realized the demon was implying that he was dead. His heart dropped as he thought of that being the only time he’d get with his other mate. He whimpered sadly and the demon flung a knife at him. He screamed as it slammed into his stomach, just above his pelvis. He slumped forward, the growls of his Alpha filling the air.

“Oh, don’t you worry,” the demon stated cheerfully, “You see, my father will need a new vessel. That’s where you come in. The added bonus of all this though? You come with your very own fuck toy,” the demon announced happily, turning its head back towards Scott.

Derek snarled in rage and tried to escape, but the demon was ready for him. It held him down and started to strap him to the table. Scott watched with wide eyes as it turned the table so he could see it properly. He swallowed against the bile that rose in his throat, staring at it. It was designed so blood would drip off it easily. Scott lifted his head to meet Derek’s and saw resignation there. He couldn’t escape and with the news that Stiles was possibly dead, there was a chance he didn’t even want to.

The demon picked up a blade and got to work. Derek held his tongue as it sliced into him, over and over again. He dripped some sort of liquid onto the cuts, preventing them from closing. He stared in horror as it kept going, drawing patterns over his chest and arms before starting on his legs. He started screaming then. Scott whined in fear as his Alpha screamed. He tugged on his chains, trying to get to him. There was something preventing him though, something was holding the chains in place, preventing his superior strength from snapping them.

A roar of rage escaped his lips as he saw how much blood he’d lost. The demon turned towards him before sauntering over. He snarled angrily, his fangs snapping inches from its hand. It back handed him and his head cracked painfully into the wall. He groaned in agony before the knife was ripped out of him. He screamed in pain before the demon lifted him up and untied him. It looked delighted as it dragged him over to Derek. He could hear him growling angrily as the demon muttered something. His head was ringing though and he had no idea what was being said. He did however notice when Derek began to struggle more. He looked confused as he was lifted before he screamed. The most terrifying and painful feeling ever ripped through his body as the demon impaled him onto a pole. He wasn’t sure how to struggle, how to escape; how to stop the pain.

“LET HIM GO!” Derek screamed, horror dripping from his voice.

“I don’t know, he should be ready, shouldn’t he? My father won’t bother preparing him. This is a mercy, isn’t it?” the demon asked, mocking.

A box was placed under his feet; just enough to prevent him from sinking further but not enough to let him lift himself off the pole. It was terrifying to know just gravity could kill him now. He looked down at Derek, who was still bleeding. His eyes were glowing red as he strained against the straps. From here he could see the little black veins that spread out from his wounds and his heart hammered in his chest. Blood was dripping from his hole, around the pole and Derek was dripping blood from the many wounds that were everywhere on his body. The demon seemed joyous and moved to get something. He looked and saw a strange book. It looked like it was made out of flesh; smelled like it too. He swallowed painfully as the demon flipped through the pages. It beamed and started to chant, holding a large dagger in its hands.

The ceiling fell. He lifted his head, the blood loss finally getting to him, and watched as Stiles dropped to the ground in front of the demon. He was glaring angrily, but his eyes were hooded, as if he was still in pain. The demon looked delighted as it stared at him. It was still chanting though and it lifted the dagger, intending to drive it into Derek. Stiles muttered something and a blast of hot air echoed around them. He smirked when the demon landed and got up, intending to rush towards him. It hit an invisible wall, reminding him of when there was mountain ash, before slamming back into the ground.

“Stiles…” he whispered, staring at him. He could smell the blood and pain. He could also smell the Winchesters and Isaac. He wondered where Castiel was, but it didn’t matter as he was carefully lifted off the pole and set on the ground. He groaned in agony but reached for his mates. Stiles released Derek and poured something down his throat before Dean helped move him to the ground so he could curl up with him.

Sam was chanting something in Latin, but the demon was laughing, “She willingly let me in, boys. You can’t cast me out!” it cheered.

An ice cold voice spoke then, “Very well,” before a gun shot went off. Scott stared in shock as a little hole burst forth on Lydia’s forehead before a strange light flashed throughout her body. She collapsed onto the ground, both her and the demon dead. He turned his head a little and saw Stiles standing there with an antique gun in his hand before he handed it to Dean. Scott barely managed to catch his head as he collapsed.

“Well, that took a lot out of him,” came Isaac’s voice. They moved him over to Derek and him, letting them hold him as they cleaned up the mess.

“We… we thought he…”

“He almost was, actually. But you know how stubborn he can be, and apparently, he has all sorts of herbal stuff to speed up healing. Took awhile to get the glass out then get him patched up, but we did that and searched for you as well,” explained Sam.

The hunter crouched beside him and helped him drink some water before he did the same with the semiconscious Derek behind him. He looked down at Stiles and smiled softly before getting up and muttering about getting the car. He left as the smell of smoke filled the area. Wrinkling his nose, he looked over to see Dean had set Lydia’s body to burn. It was depressing that she was gone, that she was so willing to give into her anger they couldn’t save her. He looked away and felt Derek smooth a hand down his back. They both looked down at Stiles, who was fast asleep in their arms. He leaned forward and kissed his brow before tugging him closer.

Looking up he saw Sam holding Isaac, who was looking sadly at the flames. He couldn’t look himself and he felt Derek’s face pressed to his neck. They had lost another person and it was hard. Scott rubbed his face as he felt the healing in his body finish slowly. He would be able to help carry their mate soon. He looked up at Derek and felt him move away to look back. He kissed him lightly before closing his eyes and drifting off. They’d wake him when Sam returned.


	12. Running with Wolves

Stiles threw his head back and laughed. Derek was desperately chasing after their two year old daughter, who had decided that clothing was optional. Pride filled him as their little terror ducked around his legs, having doubled back and then climbed under the book shelf. He laughed and shook his head before looking down at the mop of brown hair in his lap. He smoothed a hand over Scott’s head. He was pregnant once more, this time with his child. It filled him with joy to see it. He peeked over at the couple sleeping on the hammock across from them. Sam was wrapped protectively around Isaac, who was only a month away from giving birth to their first pup. He snickered as he remembered Dean’s shocked reaction to finding out that Isaac was pregnant.

He smiled softly as he watched Derek finally get Laura out from under the bookshelf. He was negotiating what she would wear and he saw her eyeing him. He hid a smile as she managed to talk him out of his shirt before she was off once more. He looked over as Dean came in with Castiel and grinned widely at them. They were still hunting, but they stuck close to home. He knew Dean wouldn’t ever stop, not completely, and he knew Sam sometimes went out as well. It was in their blood and they were determined to keep them all safe.

It had been three years since they’d had to kill Lydia. It had taken only a week for him to recover, but he’d spent that week with Derek and Scott. They both spoke to him, explaining everything to him. They told him everything, leaving nothing unspoken. He in turn told them about his adventures and feelings. It had taken a full six months before they were all comfortable enough to actually live together. By then Derek had knocked Scott up once more. He’d had to put a stop to Derek’s more violent tendencies to their mate. He understood the compulsion, but it was terrifying to see him with bruises that didn’t just disappear.

They never discovered exactly what drove Lydia to do what she did. She was missed though. Once she’d been a bright star in their lives, her catty and sarcastic quips often pushing them to be better then they had been. The Argents were even missed, though now with the Winchesters there, no hunter was willing to attack the Hale Pack. In it all though, it felt like a betrayal. Stiles had come home and was happily living with Scott and Derek.

There had been some confusion as to why he had been so willing to be with Scott when he was so clearly in love with Derek. It hadn’t been until he’d been drunk off his ass one night when Laura was with her grandmother that the information had been spilled. Of course they had experimented with each other; they’d been all they had once upon a time. It had meant more to Stiles then it had to Scott at the time, but Stiles had ‘known’ it would never happen. As Scott had spent the time denying being anything other then straight, it hadn’t been hard to dismiss the idea of Stiles being attracted to him. Of course, that drunken confession led to Scott being pregnant now; so it all worked out.

Settling more into the couch, he watched as Dean and Castiel headed upstairs, well aware they were going to go spend time in their bedroom. He was relieved that he was still human and didn’t have to listen to them. A smile stretched across his lips as Derek settled beside him and helped him move Scott so they were both holding him. They watched Laura run around before she came and cuddled into the three of them.

They had their ups and downs; but they were together. His father was living with Melissa, which was a nice surprise. They visited every week just to check up on them. He looked up at Derek and saw his fond gaze as he looked down at them. He smiled lovingly and nestled his head into his neck. They were together, and that was really all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I forget, I am on [Tumblr](http://angeredthoughts.tumblr.com/).


End file.
